the_givingfandomcom-20200214-history
Opulence
"The people of Opulence resemble the citizens of the Capitol the most. Opulence values luxury and sees the people of the Capitol almost as celebrities." Opulence is one of the 13 divisions in the Capitol's domain. It is one of the more wealthier divisions and the people often try to mimic those of the Capitol. Description Opulence sits at the coast line of Hudson's Bay in Canada, where Ontario was. It is surrounded by trees and plains, with a large stretch of water at the north side of Opulence. The climate reaches humid warm summers and cold humid winters. The average temperature is 20 Celsius in summer months and dropping down to -20 Celsius in winter months. Opulence has 54 factories in operation, each factory makes a specific type of luxury items. (EX, jewelry, perfume, wine) The Capitol supplies Opulence with the needed materials, that have been collected from other divisions, for them to make the luxury items. Though diamonds and other gems are mined within Opulence. The factories and mining areas are located 10 kilometers away from Opulence, the people take a large train to these factories and mines. To make mining more efficient for the Capitol's high requirement for jewels, the Captiol has supplies Opulence with some machines to assist them in mining, making it easier and faster. Opulence consists of 5 buildings. 4 of the 5 buildings are used to house the inhabitants of Opulence. Near the base of the 4 buildings is small services and shops. A large and grande courtyard attaches the train station, the 4 buildings, and the main building together. The main building has more luxurious entertainment. A library, theater, restaurants, and the government offices are all within the main tower. Opulence is ran by a democracy, the people voting for another leader every 5 years. Physical Description The people of Opulence wear elegant makeup, makeup is worn by both females and males. Their hair is always done up and usually has accessories in it. The people have tattoos, altered eye colours, and getting skin genetically changed to shine is becoming very popular. The people wear very expensive fabrics. Each person tries to outshine the other making Opulence the most fashionable unique out of the 13 divisions. Their clothes usually have shimmer on it. Virtue Opulence virtues looks and luxury over anything else. The people are always trying to outdo the others to make themselves look even better and luxurious. They carry their heads high, as they believe they are the most wanted people out of the 13 divisions due to their looks. Names Names are unique and royal sounding. Culture Food and Drinks - Water and wine is the more popular choices for drinks. Food comes in small portions but is very decorative and delicious. The average meal consists of Lobster Soup as an appetizer, lamb slice with steamed vegetables and couscous for main, and Trio of nanaimo bar, sorbet, and lava cake for dessert. Literature - People of Opulence has a very extensive vocabulary which they often use. They always write in handwriting. People have a very thick accent that sounds almost french. performing Arts - People enjoy a very extensive selection of performing arts. Plays, opera, comedy, music, dancing, are amoung some they enjoy. Visual Arts - Opulence is full of stunning sculptures and paintings. They sometimes are sold to the Capitol as the sculptures and paintings made by Opulence residences are very desired by Capitol people. Games - Opulence people enjoy football, chess, Chinese checkers, tennis, and races. Humanities - The people of opulence are mostly taught literature. They are only taught the basics of science, history, and math. They begin to learn at the age of 7 and finish at the age of 15. Celebrations - Opulence has many, many, many celebrations. Initiation Initiates are taught about luxury items and different jewels for 2 weeks. They are then examed on various luxury items, those who pass continue to the 2nd step. In the 2nd step they must get the Opulence attitude, this is to make sure they will fit into Opulence but can prove rather difficult from people of certain divisions. At the end of 2 weeks those who have fulled embraced Opulence's ways are welcomed. Rules - Stealing is the worst crime and illegal! - Opulence are allowed 2 servings, but not 3. - Pride is not to get in the way of your daily tasks. - public fights are not allowed. - Public displays of affection are illegal. - Opulence members are to be an active member in the community. Known Legacies Year 1: * Ophelia Salazar * Augustus Cato